Crush
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Johnny has a crush on Enrique, so when Enrique needs help, Johnny agrees to helps him. Johnny finds out Enrique is taking care of his 10 year old cousin so he decides to help. As they watch her together they grow closer but is it enough to start a relationship? BL Part 1 of JohnEnri


Crush

Written for Yoko Fujioka

I plan on writing a sequel with multiple chapters of them dating

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

OneShot

Johnny was walking to Enriques' home since Enrique had called him. Enrique had sounded desperate when he called asking for help. Johnny may have not known what the emergency was but agreed to help since Enrique sounded like he was going to die unless he got help. Johnny wondered what had happen to get Enrique to ask him for help. Johnny was worried since he had a crush on the Italian, he hadn't always had a crush on him. Johnny snaps out of his thoughts as Enrique appears in front of him. Enrique says as he grabs Johnnys' hand and then yanks him into the mansion "About time, it's here again." Johnny blushes lightly, giving him a questioning look as Enrique dragged him upstairs. As they go through the mansion, Johnny notices that it's a mess. When Enrique knocks on a door, a young feminine voice answers back "Did you get the stuff?" Enrique replies nervously "I got someone else who can get it for you, we'll be right back." Johnny blushes lightly since Enrique is still has his hand, Enrique starts to drag him away again. Johnny smacks Enriques' hand when they get outside. As they walk, Johnny says "Who's the little chick?" Enrique says "My ten year old cousin, I was stuck babysitting her for the week, she's finally going home tonight." Johnny says out of surprise "You know how to take care of kids?" Enrique rubs his head while saying "Kind of, a little, I mean I know how to take care of a lady around my age" Johnny raises an eyebrow while asking "What have you fed her, wait a minute, what's the problem?" Enrique looks likes he's thinking, he then responds "Chips, Ice cream, sandwiches, cookies, instant noodles, fast food and I take her to restaurants." Johnny respond "I thought you guys had a chef." Enrique says "For some unknown reason my mother has felt like I need to become more independent so she has given the chef and help a vacation. She told me to clean after myself and cook for myself but I don't know how to cook." "That explains the messy place" said Johnny as get closer to the store. They were silent the rest of the way, Johnny takes quick glances at Enrique every little while since Johnny doesn't want to get caught staring. When arrived outside store, Enrique says while blushing "I need you to go buy my cousin her feminine products, it's her time of the month, I'll wait outside." Johnny looks Enrique in the face and then burst out laughing, he calms down but then says with a hint of anger his voice "That's it, you had me scared, I thought, just forget it."

Johnny walks in the store while leaving a speechless Enrique outside. Johnny walks into the feminine product section and grabs a bag of pads. He walks to the check out counter to pays for it, the cashier lady smiles at him when she sees what he's buying. As Johnny finished paying, the cashier says "Aww not many guys would buy these, are you by any chance single?" Johnny just grabs the item he paid for and leaves. He throws the pads at Enrique while walking fast to get back to the mansion. Enrique catches the pads and runs after Johnny. When Enrique catches up to Johnny, Enrique grabs Johnnys' wrist while saying "What's wrong with you? I haven't done anything to you today." They stood still while Enrique continues saying "What did you mean I Scared you? What were you going to say?" Since Johnny is left Speechless, embarrassed and upset by what he said and at the way he was acting, he just grabs the pads and pushes Enrique to the ground. As Johnny stomps away, Enrique finally understands that when he called Johnny earlier he had overreacted, making it seem worst then it was. Enrique ran to Johnny, he caught up to Johnny just as Johnny had reached the door to the mansion. Enrique says "Sorry, guess I can overreact, I didn't mean to scare you." Johnny crosses his arms while saying "You didn't scare me but your forgiven." When then get inside Johnny knew that he couldn't stay mad at Enrique since he was happy that Enrique was safe. Enrique grabs the pads and goes up stairs while Johnny wonders off to the kitchen.

When Johnny get to the kitchen, he starts looking at what they have. He notices most of the food has gone bad, the only good food are ones that won't be good together. Enrique and his very small ten year old cousin appear, she has dirty blond hair but she looks like she's eight. She's wearing Enriques' clothes, Enrique says with a grin "Let's go shopping." Johnny says with sarcasm "While your at it let's buy a new house." Johnny waits a couple of seconds before he shouts "Are you out of your mind, when all of your clothes are dirty you wash your clothes." Enrique laughs so Johnny says "You don't know how to huh, fine then I'll show you, just look at what I do." The little girl says "Finally someone with a brain, names Jill." Johnny smirks at Enrique and then smiles at Jill while saying "Johnny."As they go around the mansion, Johnny teaches Enrique how to clean different ways, Jill goes off on her own to clean in a different area. Johnny also teaches Enrique how to wash, dry and pit the clothes away. Johnny and Enrique toss the food and garbage away, Jill appears in a red dress with black sculls all over it. She had short black heals on, it's dark. Enrique says "Where do you want to go eat?" Johnny responds "The grocery store." Jill starts to cheering while saying "Spaghetti and meat balls." Enrique says with confusion shown across his face "Never heard of that place, is it new?" Johnny and Jill sigh, Johnny says "You'll see." The three of them walk to the grocery store, when they get there they buy a little bit of food. They can't buy allot since they have to carry it themselves. When they get back to the mansion, Jill goes upstairs to pack her bags while Johnny teaches Enrique how to make Spaghetti and meatballs. After they finish the Spaghetti they hear the door bell ring, Enrique answers it as Johnny waits in the kitchen. Johnny waits a couple of minutes before Enrique comes back in, Enrique says "Jills gone home, guess it's just the two of us." Johnnys' heart starts to beat faster, he grabs a plate while saying "Well serve yourself then Enrique-poo," to came out in a rub sounding way. Inside Johnny was in mad at himself, Johnny and Enrique serve themselves and eat. After they finish, they put the food away and then put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Enrique drags Johnny to the first living room, when they are both seated Enrique says "What's up, something been off about you for these past couple of months and yes I've noticed." Johnny wants to tell him but a part of him doesn't, Johnny grabs Enriques' face and presses his lips to Enriques. Just as he's about to pull away, Enrique kisses back and then pulls away. Enrique says "How long have you liked me?" Johnny says with relief in his voice "For a couple of months. It started on that day I was being extra rude to you in front of the camera when we had that interview. Even though I was extra rude, you still helped me when I fell down the stairs and twisted my ankle, you carried me to the limo and then took me to the hospital." Enrique thinks for awhile while saying "Today has made me change my original opinion on of you, so I guess are next step is going on dates." Enrique gives Johnny a quick kiss and then Johnny grabs Enriques' hand and drags him to the door while saying "I've waited long enough, we are going on a date right now." Enrique nobs his head yes as Johnny drags him outside, Johnny slows down so that he and Enrique can walk and hold hands at the same pace.


End file.
